seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Chase the Attack pirates part 9
Tack, running across the street, encountered 3 bounty hunters, all holding rifles. "IT'S TACK, THE CHAOS CHILD! SHOOT!" They opened fire, but each bullet bounced off Tack. Tack jumped in the air, and kicked one in the face, punched another, and then threw the third one into the ground. He remembered what the Mayor told him to do. He had to save the marines. -5 minutes ago- "What?" "The marines... You need to save them!" Tack, raised his eyebrow, and gave a strange look to the mayor. "Now, I'm not really smart, but I know that the marines and I aren't best friends. Brog is proof, even if he can be fun to fight, and see. Now, Mason is an exception, but I think he would fight me instead of greet me, but why would I save the marines?" "I understand, 100%, why you shouldn't... But we need the marines to protect us. You can repel these guys, but when you leave, pirates will go after us. We need the marines, highly trained warriors, instead of normal townsmen. Please... Bring them back, and I'll pay you!" Tack, looked down at him, and craned his head. "Let's make a deal. I do that... And your wife makes me a thousand pies!" "A thousand?" "Yes!" "If you do that... SHE'LL MAKE TEN THOUSAND!" "Don't be foolish!" The wife, in her apron again, and tightening it, looks to Tack. "I won't do something so stupid. I'll make a million pies!" Tack, grins madly, and licks his lips. "I've got to save some marines now, don't I?" -present- Tack, running through the streets, slams his foot into another bounty hunter, and enters the forest. He goes through, and slams his fist into dozens of bounty hunters. He has to admit, their is more then he thought, but the mayor pointed that the boat came from that point, when he checked with his binoculars. Tack had to follow it, and find the bounty hunter boat. He did a huge spinning kick, and defeated another 10 bounty hunters. He knew one thing though. The million pies were highway robbery. Tack would have done this for half a pie. - Fea, holding her two swords, slashed 3 men, and held her swords tightly. "FRENZY HURRICANE!" She span around, and cut up all the bounty hunters in a 10 feet radius. She stopped, and looked down at the floor. About 50 bounty hunters down, and the line with 20 townsmen stopped the main force of 100. She was sure she was going to have a tough time, but still... This had nothing on Yatara. Besides, the 20 guys with guns should be able to stop most of them for now. That's when she heard screaming. She ran at the top of a building, and saw a strange sight. All the bounty hunters split up, and at the center, was a cow. An actual cow. It was average size, and yet it even had horns. It stomped on the ground, and started to head towards the group of 20 townsmen. They shot at it, with all the shotgun force... And it hit them. The force sent them all flying, and they hit the ground. She heard the bounty hunters start to yell, in cheering the cow. "THAT'S BONNIE FOR YOU!" One of the strangest sights Fea ever saw, or, rather heard, happened. "Now, how about you boys find the pirates? Were not being paid to beat up townsmen." The cow spoke to them. It took her 3 seconds to know what that cow was. A Zoan fruit user. Just like Zozo. To confirm it, the cow transformed into an actual women. She was in hybrid form, but she was huge, easily 8 feet tall, was beautiful, long white hair, had cow spots, horns, hoofs for feet, and even a cow tail. Also, her breast were the size of milk jugs. Didn't help that it showed. The women crouched, and looked around. She saw Fea, and pointed her finger at her. "I know you... Your that Fea women? Yeah, I'm sure you are! Well, thanks for saving me some time to find you, hunt you down, and explain to my boss why your skull is broken all over my hoof." Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Chase the Attack pirates arc